Born To Shine
by Beauty.and.the.Vampire
Summary: Takes place after HSM3. With my favorite character Sharpay Evans. WHat will happen to the Ice Princess When she'd given a second chance.
1. Born TO Shine Trailer

**The Winner Takes It All.**

_She didn't get the role._

_She didn't get the guy._

_She didn't get the scholarship._

But the one thing Sharpay Evans did get. Was a new start. College was going to be a whole new adventure.  
And with Troy, and Most of the Wildcats going off to other colleges, there was no way, Sharpay Evans wouldn't get her chance.

But what will happen, when she is thrown into a new place, with new people. Who aren't afraid of her? Will she rise to the top of the food chain, as she did in East High?

**You Can Bet On It.**

What will happen, when the secrets of her past, come back to haunt her? Will she overcome them? Will she go back to her Ice Queen façade? Will she be a new person?

Will the new boys, fear her, or desire her? After all, she is Sharpay Evans. And Julliard or not, she WILL make it to the top.

**She was born with glitter in her veins.**

In a story of love, chance, fate, and new shocks.

This is the Life of Sharpay Evans.

**Born To Shine.**


	2. The Winner Takes It All

The Winner Takes It All.

Sharpay Evans got out of her pink convertible, carrying her bedazzled cap and gown. She was half smiling and half frowning, in a way that made her seem bitter. She thought to herself of her High School Career and how happy she was that it was finally over. She unlocked the door and walked into her empty three levels home. Ryan and her parents had taken Troy and the wildcats out to brunch, after an overwhelming yet joyous graduation ceremony. Sharpay had always excluded Troy's name when she mentioned the Wildcats, because technically he was the one who started it all. Not to mention, everyone knew he'd meant a lot more to Sharpay than any other person had, except Ryan and herself of course.

She made her way up the winding staircase to her loft bedroom, which currently consisted of a bed with generic sheets, and her furniture that was too big to pack. Everything; including two closets worth of clothes, her bed linens, her Egyptian cotton curtains, her vanity, her canopy, and almost everything was packed away and being shipped to U of A. She walked to her bathroom, started a shower, and threw her dirty clothes in the hamper to be washed and packed away. Sharpay had one week left of being home, and then, she would move her stuff to her dorm. Where it would collect dust until the end of summer when the semester would start. She, however, was heading for San Diego, for one last vacation until she was back in school.

Everything felt so different to her, she almost felt grown up. And she couldn't lie, she was scared. But she had never been so excited in her life. Finally she was escaping from the Wildcats, and everything her school peers had ever held against her. She was going to get her life back to the way it was when she was happy. Before Troy broke her heart, and before her brother dropped her flat. Life was going to be so much better at the University of Albuquerque. She could be whoever she wanted. And no one would have to know. Sure, some kids from East High would be attending there too, but almost none of them were into theater, and music. So she wasn't worried about running into them.

One last vacation was all she needed to pull away from home, and the classmates that lived in the neighborhood. She wondered if she should invite Ryan along. She thought it would be nice to have some company. But a few seconds after picking up her phone and writing a text to her brother. She decided he wouldn't want to leave the wildcats anyway. It was funny how things work out. One day, Ryan and her inseparable, dying for that fame and stardom that they were introduced to as toddlers, the next day, they barely talked to each other, and Ryan was the one on his way to Julliard on a scholarship, leaving the last connection to his twin behind.

Just as Sharpay was putting on her favorite pajamas, and loading her computer, the lock of the main entrance clicked. Indicating her family was home. She ran down the stairs, and opened the door for them.

"Thanks honey." her father said, as he came in with bag of leftovers from the restaurant.

"Oooh! Is that ChocoLava Cake?" Sharpay exclaimed, greeting her favorite food.

"Sure is." her mom said.

Sharpay, opened the box, and cut a piece of cake for herself, after asking if anyone wanted any. She sat down at the barstools and began to eat, when her mother said.

"Shar sweetie, are you sure you don't want to spend the summer here? And THEN move in to U of A?"

"I'm sure mom, no offence, but I want out of here as soon as possible." Sharpay looked up from her cake at Ryan, who already had a guilty look on his face. He knew her exact reasons for wanting to leave.

"But, what about Troy and the gang? Don't you want to spend time with them before they leave?" Mrs. Evans questioned.

"God mom! Why must you put him first, like he's important to me or something." she bitterly barked.

"Because Sharpay, you know he does." Ryan added in.

"Not anymore Ryan. They've all made it perfectly clear, that I'm not wanted here. And as much as I will miss you guys. I never want to be anywhere near the Wildcats again. I've dealt with them throughout High School, and now…I'm free."

Sharpay didn't want to hear what Ryan or her parents had to say to that, she picked up the rest of her cake, and went to her room. Turning on her iPod on as she walked in the door, she sat down at her candy pink laptop, and checked her profile page. Once again she realized it hadn't changed in days, except her status that was counting down till she left for San Diego.

:: Flashback ::

Sharpay stood on stage with her "diploma" in her hands. It was the last scene of "High School Musical" the last East High Musical for the seniors graduating. It was a fake graduation, which was included in the rest of the plot that involved the end of the senior's years. She stood there, looking down at her glittery feet, as Troy was given the decision to attend Julliard, Sharpay's dream school, or U of A. The place she was accepted to. IN her heart she wanted him to get into A of U, just so she could see him often. But then, a spite in her brain told her she'd want him to go to Julliard, not only because he'd be further from Gabriella than ever before, but also because she finally would have been right. She'd always told him, he belonged in theater. She would've proved everyone wrong. Her head snapped up when he confessed he hadn't chosen either. He'd chosen a place just to be with Gabriella, giving up his best choices for her. She felt a ping of jealousy, and then a ping of remorse. For the rest of the two weeks at school Sharpay walked hurriedly through the halls, covering every inch of East high with memorabilia that she wanted the new Wildcats to remember her for. She took Zeke to prom, enjoyed herself. Then Graduation came, and finally Sharpay understood. She had finally accepted that Troy and the other Wildcats, didn't want anything to do with her. She'd never felt like an outcast, but that moment was when Sharpay realized, she would not spend her summer at home.

: End Flashback:

One week, was all she had left to say goodbye to the very few people that ever actually cared. And once she was finished, it was on to a new place, with new people. May the best rise again. Because the winner takes it all.


	3. Bet On It

Bet On It

Sharpay POV

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or any of the characters or brands in this story. AT ALL.

*beep beep beep*

My alarm went off loudly, so I slapped the snooze button and shut my eyes tightly. I then came to consciousness, and realized what day it was! My last day home. I rolled back over, turned off the alarm entirely, and then unplugged it getting out of bed and rolling the cord around the clock to pack. I smiled to myself as I stretched and yawned. I got up, wasting no time, and stripped out of my clothes to jump in the shower. I was determined to leave here; not at all scared of the new start I'd been dreaming of. Once, my shower was done. I put my hair in two braids; I didn't feel like finding the blow dryer in the hair box downstairs in the moving van. I turned out the light in the bathroom, it felt so weird to have it empty the way it was. I stepped into my room, and felt the same euphoric feeling that this was it, but again felt weird seeing everything packed up. Most people would have rooms still filled with their furniture, but everything I owned was packed; due to the fact that Daddy got me my own room with room for all my stuff.

All was left was to run my memorabilia to Mrs. Darbus, and coordinate when I would visit regularly to be head of the Drama department and keep the little freshman in line. I got dressed and headed for the car when Ryan stopped me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Shar, don't go." he said

"I'll be right back! I just got to see Mrs. Darbus before I leave tonight." I replied

"No I mean, don't go to school yet, stay the summer here." he frowned

"Don't be ridiculous" I retorted as I walked out the door to my car.

When I arrived at school, I silently made my way to the drama room. I spooked Mrs. Darbus when I called out her name. I guess she was so used to hearing my high heels on the tile floors that it was different for her to not hear me coming.

"Sharpay Evans, you have no idea how devastated I am that you are leaving." she mumbled. Mrs. Darbus, much like me, is much different when around the people that know us. When it was just me and her coordinating something, or when I came to earn my extra 700 hours of service for running the theater, she was much quieter and subtler. We both put on acts for East High. The difference was that, that was over for me. Yes, I would come back every two weeks, checking in constantly with her, to remain head of the drama department. But, that meant I would only have to act on those days, like my Ice-self. College was that new start for me.

"Well, Mrs. Darbus, I am going to miss you too. And don't worry, you have my number and email so we'll remain in touch between my visits." I smiled. "And after all, how would I make it to Broadway if I don't go to college first. We have been prepared for this step." I finished.

"Yes, but we'd always expected Julliard to be your new home. Yet, I'm kind of glad you're staying in Albuquerque."

"Me too, I guess." I felt my face drop a little. "Much easier drive!" I smiled.

"Yes, indeed." She took my hands.

"Well, I must be off doll, Lots of things to do before I spread my wings and fly the coop." I laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you round. Don't get in too much trouble" she hugged me for the final time till next month when I begin my annual visits.

"No promises!" I gave her a wink as I made my way to my car.

As I was driving home, I had to grab my mail at the bottom of my driveway; where Mr. Bolton, living across the street, was grabbing his. I waved. Unfortunately he wanted to talk. So I grabbed the mail, and walked down to meet him.

"Hey Sharpay! Long time no see!" he smiled.

"Yeah," I played with my fingers behind my back; this was way awkward "how are you?"

"I'm fine, just wanted to see what was going on with that moving truck? Are you guys moving?" he wondered.

"No, that's my truck to take my stuff to the University."

"You enrolled early?"

"Yeah, I didn't find the need to hang around here for the summer; I'm going take a nice long vacation to San Diego once my stuff is moved into my dorm." I explained. Immediately hoping he wouldn't tell, or even bring up Troy.

"That big truck is for your college stuff?" he made a face that reminded me of Troy in math. Totally dumbfounded. I smiled.

"Well, yeah. I wanted to take it all down in one trip, and I'm taking everything with me, because my dad got me my own room." I tried to act intrigued. I'm really thankful I can act.

"Oh, why are you in such a rush to grow up Sharpay? I remember when you were running around my house in just a diaper running from the 'Twoymonster'? was that what you called him?" he chuckled. I then begged God to end the conversation. I hated hearing about Troy's and my very exclusive past.

"You know I've been planning to grow up since birth. I got to get a move on, since Ryan is at Julliard. I need to be on Broadway with him when he graduates, and his discovery rate will be much higher than mine."

"But you've always been the star Shar, you'll make it. Just remember us when you're famous okay?"

I took that as a sign the conversation was over. And I was thankful for that.

"Will do Mr. Bolton." I smiled and told him I had to go, and went back to my room.

Ryan then came in. Why can't ANYONE leave me alone?

"Shar, I'm serious please don't go." he begged.

"Ryan, what are you talking about!?" I was getting agitated with his whining already.

"I don't want you to leave yet. I want you to stay the summer. Please Please stay."

"No, Ryan. I'm going! You know I'm already decided. You're just afraid of losing me." I just laid on my bed while he sat at the edge.

"I am losing you aren't I Shar?"

"No. Don't be ridiculous."

"I AM! You haven't been yourself. I know I haven't been the best lately. That I've kind of spent all my time with the wildcats. But, I still love you. And I don't want you to go."

"Ryan. Just shut up. You aren't losing me. You left me. We were perfectly inseparable. And yeah, maybe I treated you like shit at school but, you knew why. The wildcats hated me, yet you left me so freely to go to them. YOU have FRIENDS. You have people to spend time with, to hang with. AND you got the scholarship to MY dream school."

"It's my dream too." he interrupted.

"Yes, but you have everything set up for your success. WHY should I stay? WHY?! I have nothing to stay for. SO I AM GOING TO TAKE THE OPPURTUNITY TO FIGHT FOR MY CHANCE." I realized I'd yelled.

Tears welled up in my twins eyes. And I couldn't help but feel sorry. But also, I felt he deserved it. He had no right to ask me to stay. He'd seen me counting the days till graduation, knowing the reason I can't wait to get out. He used to be my best friend. He accepted the façade I had put up, the wall, I'd built to keep everyone out except him. And then, he kind of just left. Like a kid sneaking out in the middle of the night, he jumped the fence, and ran towards enemy lines with open arms. Not looking back on the sister, that had taken him for granted. Frankly, I deserved it. Which hurt more in a way, and I guess that was another reason I wanted to leave. When I was free from myself and the act I had put on for so many years to protect myself, Ryan would be free from me too. Or should I say, free from her.

"Ryan, I love you. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you, and that you want me to stay. But I know that if I just get out of here, you and everyone else can enjoy their summer a whole lot more." I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to lay beside me.

"I'm going to miss you Shar." I felt him look at me.

"I'm going to miss you too Ry."

Before the waterworks starts, I got up, and went downstairs. I figured I'd eat lunch before I left. So I made myself spaghetti-o's and sat on the couch. I opened my laptop that I'd left by the door so I wouldn't forget it in my room. It was the last thing I wanted to forget. I checked my Facebook; I had 10 new notifications, all from the 'Sharpettes', my supposed "best friends". I said goodbye to them yesterday; THEY CRIED. At least I know a few people liked me. They're all going to community college in PG County. Worst school in the world! (No Offense) Haha. I guess they just wanted to get away.

Like I do.


	4. Glitter

Glitter

As I pulled out of the driveway, parents waving goodbye, I realized underneath my joy of leaving, I would really miss them. No matter how unconventional my family is, they were always people I could rely on. They're people that didn't judge me, when they saw me become two people. They saw right through the split personality of Sharpay Evans, and their daughter and sister Shar.

"I love you!" I hollered out to them. Mom blew me a kiss, and dad winked. Ryan just smiled as they all returned the goodbye.

I sighed, smiled to myself, and cranked up my radio. As I approached the school, I saw Troy Bolton's truck in the parking lot. I was going to just drive by, but then, I saw him get out, and wave me down. So I pulled over, and turned down the radio, but didn't turn off the car. As he slowly (annoyingly slowly) walked to the car, I remember the last time we'd talked.

_We were at a party. Zeke's. Zeke always had a crush on me, and to be honest, I didn't mind someone giving me a little affection and admiration. It was nice. But anyways, that night right before I was about to leave. Troy pulled me into the hallway. He wanted to talk, and at the time. Well, really throughout the last year, I haven't talked to him much. So, I immediately start raising my voice. So he pushed me into a closet, and I was of course shocked. He starting telling me, that he and Gabriella were breaking up (which didn't last), that she stormed out of the party and he needed a friend to talk to.  
"I don't consider us friends, Troy." I said, trying to make it past him.  
"I do. I miss you Shar." he said. This only made me angrier.  
"Haha, I think you miss Gabi. Let me out."  
"NO! Sharpay, please talk to me. You've ignored me all year, and I've just let you be, but please give me a minute." he begged.  
"Troy, please don't pretend like you care now." I felt tears well in my eyes at that moment, because frankly. I'd loved Troy since we were kids. And, I'd finally let go two summers before, when I realized, he'd always belong with Gabriella, and didn't care about me.  
"But, I do." he said, and leaned his face to kiss me. I almost believed him; I looked into his eyes and thought he meant it. But it didn't stop me from looking away, and getting out of that closet._

As I came out of my overly-dramatic flashback, Troy was calling my name, and waving his hand in front of my face like I was catatonic.

"Sorry!" I jumped.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fabulous."

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"Well, I tried to talk to you once, and that totally didn't work out." he obviously remembered the same thing I did.

"Yeah, well. I've got a college dorm and a beach vacation waiting for me, so speed this up please."

"How are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Bolton?"

"Leaving home before you have to! I am terrified to leave at the end of the summer; I could never leave before I have to."

"Why? You're going to be so close to Gabi. You should be happy."

"Well, I'm starting to think, that night in the closet. I should've stuck to my word. Me and Gabi, has been all I've ever known," my heart pinged for some reason "and, now I'm beginning to wonder whether or not it's the only way." He continued.

"Don't be stupid, you aren't getting married. You can do whatever you want." I said.

"I just want to know how you're doing It." he repeated.

"I just, am. Unlike you I have nothing to look back on."  
I paused, seeing his face twist into a frown.

"There's no one to hold me back, or keep me here." I finished, and at that moment, I couldn't stand it anymore, I punched the gas petal, and sped off. Probably making a huge mistake. But, Troy couldn't hold me back anymore. My new life was waiting.

Like a new start, the ties I'd had with Troy, and the Wildcats, blew away in the wind. Like the glitter that hid the true Sharpay Evans, from the eyes of the world.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this was a short chapter. But I had to add in the Zeke and Troypay. Personally I'm a huge fan of Troypay, so most of my storied are about them. But, I'm feeling something new with this one. I just had to show the ties she'd broken to Troy. :P More coming soon.**


	5. In Her Veins

In Her Veins

I slept in my room last night. I got to the university in about an hour (much too short for my liking), and went straight to the admissions office, to get my room number and key.

"Yes, Sharpay Evans" the woman said in her short and stout voice. I went to the room, and slept on the floor, with a few of the boxes and things I'd packed in the car. It is about 9 am and the movers just showed up, they're starting to bring in all my stuff. I'm so happy. It's officially, a new me.

Just as the movers, a little loud for top dollar, were bringing in my bed frame, making more noise as ever, a boy came out into the hall. Screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" he yelled, with a gorgeous yet furious look on his face. Who is this boy? He was semi tall with bronze hair, spiked in all directions; it reminded me of the lead character in my favorite vampire novel. He had hazel green eyes, and was lanky, yet muscular at the same time. He wore only his boxers and a big "Glamour Kills" shirt.

"Uhm, Excuse me... Barbie! Why don't you tell your little servants to shut the f*** up while I sleep!" he bitterly barked at me. He then slammed his door.

Ugh, the first person I meet here, and they slam the door at me. GREAT! The movers finished unpacked my boxes, and I began on the bigger task. Unpacking and decorating. Good, thing I knew exactly where everything was and where I wanted it to be in my new room. I'd finish by tonight, leave for San Diego tomorrow morning, and be in heaven for 2 ½ weeks, until school started. At about 5:00, I headed down to the cafeteria, with cash, hoping I wouldn't need my food plan number with me. I got some pizza, and juice, and the man at the cash register winked at me. He looked about my age! So I sat down at a table, salting my pizza heavily. As I went to take the first bite, the boy at the register came over to me,

"You really shouldn't use so much salt." he said, smiling at me.

"I've always been this way, I can't help it. Everything's so bland without salt." I admitted, this boy was okay. Not hot, but not ugly. He was cute in a kind of boyish way, with bright red hair in a crew cut.

"I'm Kale." he held out his hand. I made a mental note, so that I wouldn't forget it and seem like a complete jerk forgetting his name the next time I saw him. I had to be normal me. Which I was worried would be a lot harder than I thought. I feel so vulnerable.

"Sharpay." I shook his hand lightly, before returning to my fabulous pizza.

"OH! So you're my new neighbor!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, me and my best friend Katie live in the dorm next to you, we were going to come over and welcome you, but I got called in to do dinner duty." he explained.

"Isn't rooming with the opposite sex against dorm rules?" I asked.

I really had no place to ask, since Daddy did get me a room by myself. But still, I was allowed to be curious.

"Yes, but, we're kind of brother and sister so… we are an exception."

I nodded, and sipped my juice.

"As are you!" he added, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, well…I've got a lot of stuff, and I know most student have to leave it all at home. But my twin brother has been by my side my whole life, so my dad called the school to get me my own room. He thought the least he could do to make sure I was happy, was let me bring my stuff with me." I went on.

"Well, I got to get back, but it was nice meeting you. Katie and I will have to come over and Welcome you anyways!"

"I'd like that." I smiled.

He walked away and helped some other students. I exhaled, sighing. Maybe, it wouldn't be so hard. Sure, that boy in the hall this morning was rude. But, anything's better than East High.

I walked back to my dorm. Finished unpacking most of my things, and went to sleep. It was 10:00. Yet, I was exhausted. I plugged in my laptop on my nightstand that was now next to my bed, and checked my face book and email.

I had two messages from Ryan, saying he missed me already. One from Dad, saying him and Mom loved me, and that they hope the movers handled everything carefully, and that they'd be calling soon, to check up on me in San Diego. One, from the Sharpettes saying that they decided to all go to Lava Springs because they felt more "with" me there. And one from Troy. I was almost tempted to delete it without even opening it. But I gave in.

It said.

_Dear Sharpay,_

_I'm sorry, about what happened at Zeke's party. And I'm sorry for the last conversation we had. I really do care about you. But, I understand, that you don't want anything to do with me. I finally broke up with Gabriella. And, now I'm even contemplating on going to U. of A next semester, instead of Berkley. Let me know what you think of that. Otherwise, you don't have to respond. If you don't I won't email you again. I just wish you luck in college. I know you'll shine, and reign, just like you did at East High. I've seen the change in you Shar. I know the real you. I hope you believe me. I do care._

_But, I promise, I won't bother you again. Have fun in San Diego. And be careful at school, I know you'll be fine; it's in your veins._

_Sincerely,_

_Troy_

That's right...

I'll make it...

Strength runs in my veins.


	6. Some Comfort Here

Some Comfort Here

I woke up to someone tapping me on the back. I opened my eyes, and only saw the inside of the sleeping bag I'd wrapped myself in. I heard seagulls, and the ocean in the background. I kicked my legs a little, feeling a thick soft feeling beneath me; different from a soft bed, but not unpleasant.

Until I realized . . . I'd fallen asleep on the beach.

I rolled over, pulled the cover from my head, to find a young police officer standing next to me.

"Good Morning Officer" I said in my soft morning voice.

"Hello there," he said with a slight smile.

I fixed my hair and rubbed my eyes, trying to focus.

"Do you know that it's illegal to sleep on public beaches?" he raised one of his dark brown eyebrows at me.

"Yes, sir, I'm so sorry. I had a long drive last night, and I came out here to watch the sunrise. I must have fallen asleep." I tried to stay calm, I'd never been reprimanded by authorities before. And I didn't want to start out this vacation in heaven (I say heaven because the sun was just coming up, and it was flawless).

"Well let me help you up miss." He offered his gloved hand, which must have been hot, and removed his glasses as he helped me up.  
As I brought my gaze to his, I noticed his eyes felt familiar. Blue. Jet Blue, almost so warm that my heart felt mushy. The way someone else's used to make me feel.

"Thank you." I told him, and he sent me on my way, with a warning. He was quite cute, but, I had to go check into the Hilton. You know Paris, really isn't as fancy as she seems. But, the Hilton is my home away from home. I've been here every summer since kindergarten. I get the best suite, not that I want it, but because I know most of the staff.

I check into my room take a shower (who know what nasty bugs were on that beach). I am craving an adrenaline rush, so I just let my hair dry in its natural curls, throw on some white jean shorts, with my favorite navy blue shirt that has a simple star on the shoulder, and throw on my sneakers.

As, I'm walking towards my car, someone yells my name. It's the cop from this morning!

"Hello officer! What have I done now?" I say in a sweet voice to hide my urgency to get to my destination.

"My names James. And, I'm off duty." he smiled.

Oh. This guy was interested in me. Oh No.

"I just wanted to tell you, that if you ever need anything, I'm good at my job. Here's my number." he said, as he handed me a blue piece of paper with a ten digit number on it.

"OH! Thank you! Uh, that's really sweet." I say, a bit cautious.

"Well, I didn't mean to creep you out mam'.." he started.

"Oh, don't worry about it ," I smiled "You didn't, and don't call me mam', I'm Sharpay." I reassured him. He looked my age, so it was less creepy, but I didn't want to scare away, my first sign of good luck. A Body Guard !

"Sharpay, nice to meet you again. I'll let you get going." he smiled and shook my hand again. Firm. Daddy would approve.

"See you!" I smiled and hopped in the car as he strolled off, he looked over his shoulder and smiled. I pretended not to see. I reminded myself I had to talk more to James.

But, anyways, I headed a few blocks down to the beginning of the boardwalk. Parked, pulled the hood up over the car, locked it, and locked it again just to make sure. I stopped, stood there next to the car and looked out onto the beach. I smelled the salt in the breeze and took in everything.

The feel of my converses, comfy and soft, unlike the heels I've worn almost everyday for the past four school years. The smell of the beach, the hot, but breezy atmosphere. I loved the beach. And I loved being away from my life. Well, my old life!

Anyways, my little moment was over, so I made my way onto the boardwalk, walking through the crowds of people. I LOVED the beach. Being with millions of people made me feel so little, which since at East High most people glared at me when I walked through them, it was nice to feel small for a change. I walked past restaurants and little shops. I passed by the "Thrashers Fries" shop, and got some French fries with extra vinegar and salt. As I passed the arcades and game stops, I made my way right to the rides.

The Ferris Wheel, the Drop Zone, the Pirate Ship, and my newest and most current adventure… the Sling Shot. It was a new ride at the beach, and consisted of a metal ball, with two seats. It was connected to wires and contraptions, that once set, flung you spiraling into the air like a bunjee jump, but more literally, like a sling shot. I've seen it here the last couple times, but I've been too scared to ride it.

But not now, today was the beginning of the new me, fearless, and authentic. I stood in line for about 30 minutes, and the girl standing alone next to me began a conversation about how nervous she was about going alone. I told her I'm going alone too, and we could go together if she'd like. She said, "Oh how nice of you, I've never met a stranger willing to share their 40 dollar ride experience with another stranger!"

She then told me her name was Kristen, and I was thankful she was with me. We sat down, and the spring began to coil, and we began to scream and squeal, knowing it would start soon. Then we heard the click.

BOOM! The wind whipped my hair and my eyes, and yet I couldn't close them. I could see the whole city and even though it looked jerky on the ground, it was so smooth. I felt like I was flying, the pit of my stomach turning and swirling. And Kristen and I screamed so hard. My mom always said, if you scream as hard as you can when you're scared on a ride, you won't be scared anymore. But, it was so thrilling and exhilarating.

When the ride was over, Kristen and I exchanged phone numbers, and we even bought the hilarious DVD of our ride.

I headed back to my room, and opened my laptop. And with the memory of the adrenaline in my veins. I responded to Troy.

**Do not come here.**

**-Sharpay**


	7. Adrunaline

Ad-run-aline. DIclaimer: I do not own anything HSM. Except merchandise I've bought. but no characters or names belong to me,, except the ones I've made up.

I woke up to the sound of the ocean, I was on a boat. I couldn't remember anything. I woke up, and I saw people standing on the shore. And suddenly, I knew it couldn't be real. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Kelsi, Taylor, Zeke, and even Ryan, stood on the shore with grave looks on their faces. I screamed, and waved for help. None of them moved. No one would help me, even though the boat was just drifting out to sea, and suddenly I was very alone.

**"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"**

I slammed the snooze button, gasping for breath and sitting up in bed in shock. Waking from my dream, rather nightmare, my breathing was hitched and a new coat of sweat covered my body. I shook myself awake, and wiped my forehead. First Day. Well, orientation actually. It felt nice to be on my own mattress, which last night I slept so well, despite my nightmare. I didn't want to get up. But… I did. I got up showered, and decided. Maybe I should gradually come out of the big Sharpay role. So I put on pink chucks, not heels; a pink mini skirt, no glitter, and a white button up shirt. I looked pretty good. Not TOO Ice Queenie. I grabbed my notebook, thinking I better take notes. I heard the professors like to give assignments due 1st day, kind of as an initiation to the class.

Well, I got to my first period. English. My second favorite subject, to musical theater and voice class. I noticed someone familiar in my class. Chad Danforth. Great. Of all the wildcats to come to the same college it had to be Chad Danforth.

"Hello students. Welcome to English 101. Hopefully, your favorite class this semester." The professor spoke. She was pretty, probably in her late 30's. Her name is Mrs. Chantra, she seemed to be entertaining enough, and I think I really will enjoy this class. If Chad doesn't cause trouble that is. I really, just, didn't want him around.

"As several of you have probably heard, this class requires a pre-course assignment due one week from today, the first day of class. It will be an essay-format, typed paper. On what you may ask? You. All about you and why you are here. It must have proper grammar, punctuation, and spelling, and will count as your first assessment grade." She went on. I wrote down the assignment in my journal, nervous about the assignment.

"And NO late assignment will be collected. So be punctual with your time." she smiled and wagged her index finger at the class.

A bell rang, and we were sent to our next class room. Mine was Dance, and even though we were going directly to our next class for the informationals, I knew that these classes were spread out. When school started up, I would Have English, then a few hours to go back to the dorm, THEN Dance, then directly to Math, and the last class of the day was Voice. Which was a blessing AND a curse. A blessing because I had all day to warm up my voice, but also a curse, because if I over use my voice that day, my voice could be tired. Still, I was beginning to feel that anxious anticipation for next week again. The day was finally over, after visiting my other classes of Musical Theater, Art, Science, and History; classes I chose, despite the fact I didn't need them for a theater major.

I made my way to the dorms, which were in walking distance of the music hall, where my voice lesson would be held all year. When, Chad Danforth, once again bumped into me.

"Oh hey Shar…pay?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

"Hi, Chad, just going back to the dorm." I responded not making eye contact as I tried to keep walking. He grabbed my arm as I passed, "How was orientation for you?" he asked.

"It was great, you?" I replied. He looked surprised; I guess it was because I'd actually not used that sarcastic wit that was suppressed in the back of my head.

"Good, not looking forward to English I guess, she's the only teacher that I got an assignment from." he put hand on his head, scratching at his hair.

"I got an Art one too, but yeah, I think we'll be okay." I really just wanted to go home. Too many memories came back just talking to Chad Danforth. Memories I worked hard in San Diego to forget.

"Yeah," he started "I know I was never nice to you at East High, but I hope you forgive me. It's nice to know someone familiar in a place so different." he tried not to smile, but I could see it.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." I wasn't happy, so I didn't need to hide a smile, the moment was more bitter than sweet.

"I can see you're not the Ice Queen I once thought you were." he looked uncomfortable now. I was uncomfortable enough for the both of us.

"Thanks Chad, but I really gotta rocket. See you next week. Good luck with that paper." I moved my feet, fast, got to my building and made my way to the room. When I got there, someone had taped a poster to the front of it. Kale and Katie wrote their names at the bottom of the bright green "Open Mic Night" flier. Ooh, this sounded interesting. I took it off the door, and headed in my room. I plopped down on the bed, and sighed. I smiled to myself; it was nice to be 'home'. Though, the bitter feeling in the pit of my stomach that had been there since the end of trip. I decided to take a bath.

I couldn't, stop, thinking about everything! Bad. I thought about Troy, missing him. I don't know why. I've long accepted his choice to choose Gabi. But, still, I couldn't help but think about that email. It seems as if everything I've convinced myself of this new start, I wasn't so ready after all. Even if no one knew the real me at East High, no one could hurt me. No one would dare. I was safe, protected behind that façade, that shell that shielded me from the vulnerability of school.

Though, I know deep down, this is right. Being here, though I might be scared now. Would be where I could grow up, and be myself. No matter how scary it may be. I could do this. Easy. Hopefully.

I got out of the bath, and once getting comfy, got my laptop, and started to work on my essay.

Who is Sharpay Evans? That was the topic, and I didn't have an answer. I was too many people. Where could I even begin? The girl everyone hated, who "got everything she wanted". Except, in reality, I didn't get anything I wanted. Ever since the 3rd grade I've had my heart set on Julliard and only Julliard. Where am I? The University of Albuquerque. I've grown up with huge dreams of Broadway and stardom, and who is in New York getting all of that? My Brother. I really, have never got what I wanted. Yes, my parents are rich, but there is a price to pay for happiness. And you can't BUY happiness, and you especially can't buy love. So, yes, my parents bought me whatever I wanted, but really, all I really wanted couldn't be bought. Their love, their attention. Ever since I was 5 all I can remember is having babysitters and nannies to watch over me while my parents ruled the world with their company business. I wanted nothing but affection, and when I though I'd finally found that; It was just ripped away from me.

Who was the giver of that affection you may ask? My best friend. Troy Alexander Bolton. The boy next door, who had been my best friend since kindergarten. His whole family- though I didn't see it until it was too late – was my family. Dinner at their house every Friday, family game night; in which I was often invited to. And then, middle school came, and I fell head over heels for that boy who'd never looked at me that way in his life. I pursued him. I chased him. I wanted to be more than just friends; and when middle school came to an end I though he was finally seeing it. And, when he hadn't I never gave up, because, you don't give up on love. Especially when you need it! When Troy came back to school that year, he didn't look at me at all. Not even as a friend. A lifetime of friendship, or inseparable, BEST friend's forever-type friendship. And he didn't look at me AT all. And then Gabriella Montez showed up the next year, and that was the beginning of the end.

And here I am, not in my dream school, not with my dream boy, not with a dream family. But, you know what? I'm doing my best. I'm not trampling around on people's feelings, but I'm not walking on eggshells either. I'm just me. The me no one wanted to see, the me no one took the time to get to know. And, though I may not be in the best place for the future I will _NEVER_ give up on. I know I'll get there. Because, people weren't born, to dream of something there whole life and then not get it. Everyone has a purpose. And though my dreams were once too big for my own good, now, they're just in reach. Like a star on the horizon. It feels as if you run far enough. Reach far enough. You can catch it. And I will catch my dream.

Of course, I couldn't put all of that in my paper. But knowing now, what I could. I titled my essay… " Adrena-run", because, just like before my trip. Before all my bitter memories overcame my happy go lucky perspective on this new start, my blood started pumping and adrenaline ran through my body.


End file.
